


"Relax Mr. Snape, I'm a Professional"

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Enemas, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets a very complete physical.<br/>Done for 2013 HP_Kinkfest</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Relax Mr. Snape, I'm a Professional"

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't settle on just one scenario so I ended up with three, hopefully one hits the prompter's sweet spot. It's up to the viewer whether it's a real examination with a pervy bonus or just some really involved role playing. ;)


End file.
